Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep
by ZombieBunny o3o
Summary: It was a starless night when it all happened. Blazing fire erupted in her small village, killing everyone she loved. Wanting revenge on black cloaked men with red clouds, she trained herself to become stronger. Moving from place to place, she arrived at Sunagakure. A young boy caught her eye and became her reason to stay a little longer, but will the Shinigami host stay forever?
1. Chapter 1

It all happened in the dead of night. A small peaceful village was under attack out of the blue. The silent night was soon replaced by the sounds of blood curling screams. There was no end to it. Little by little fire started to burst from houses. Soon everything was burning in the blazing fire. Heavy smoke filled the air, suffocating the rest of the villagers whose screams weren't silenced by heavy weapons.

Although, there was a hidden tunnel beneath the main household which led to the outskirts of the village, the only way which lead to the freedom. Although only one person managed to reach it, only one little girl escaped. Only thanks to her parents, who gave her enough time as they distracted the attackers. They told her to run and never look back. Buy she did. Through holes, that were used for spying in the past, only mutilated bodies could have been seen. Flaming in the fiery red along with crimson blood that was spilled. With tears streaming down the little girls face, she turned her head away and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Still in her nightwear and clenching to her stuffed animal, she crawled out of the tunnel into the forest, leaving everything behind. She knew the people she loved were dead.

She was now the sole survivor of the Kuro clan. However, there was no time for tears now and she understood that perfectly clear.

_'Make haste towards the waterfall.' _ A haunting yet somewhat melodic voice was heard inside of her head. A person would think that she was mad or just delusional, but she was no such thing. In fact she was something that others would never guess. The direct descent of The Shinigami of death.

The little girl didn't oppose to the Shinigami. The roars of water clashing against the steeply rocks were getting louder and louder, indicating that she was going towards the right direction. Soon out of the wild forest, the girl found herself at the top of the cliff. A couple of meters from her a raging drifted towards the cliff, which altered into the waterfall whose sound brought her to that lively place.

Even though she was young, she had already mastered chakra control. Focusing it on her bare feet, she then started walking on the water, feeling its coolness. As she was about to proceed with her plan, she felt presence behind her which made her jolt and turn towards it. On the land stood two unknown figures. Their bodies were cradled by long black cloaks with scarlet clouds imprinted on it. Even though it was night time, Akuma Kuro could still make something of their appearance. Both of them were males and stood tall. The difference was easily seen on their face. While one had dark skin, whose face was covered with a white hood and a black mask, the other had snake like appearance, along with long black hair and white skin.

"There is nowhere to run little girl. If you do you would only meet your doom."The snake man said as he approached her on the river, while the dark skinned man appeared on the opposite side with speed. Just as the snake man said, Akuma was now trapped.

"Stay away!" She yelled trembling. Knowing that she couldn't take them on, she didn't have any reserve plan. Slowly she began taking steps backwards.

"You fool! You'll fall down the waterfall!" The snake man shouted. He couldn't risk her falling for capturing her was their mission. So he started doing hand seals then when his infamous jutsu was ready, he extended his neck, aiming to wrap himself around the girl, to prevent her from escaping. But his plan failed.

First thought that came to the little girls head was to let herself flow. Her instincts kicked in and she released her focus, falling in the water. The river current sucked her into the waterfall and there was no trace of her left.

The snake man became irritated. He knew that their leader would not be pleased with their failure.

"Easy there Orochimaru. She's gone. Rarely can one survive in this situation, yet alone a little girl. "

"What a little fool."

"Or maybe it was your scary face that scared her." The masked man, also known as Kakuzu smirked.

"I didn't see you do anything to retrieve the girl."

"She didn't worth anything after all. Nonetheless, we must make haste. Leader-sama is waiting."

And with that the two men disappeared. But unknown to them, they were wrong about the little girl. At the end of the waterfall, where new river was flowing, specific type of water was washed away on the shore. From those water particulates, a human form arose and started to breathe heavily. She sat on the nearby rock and tried to calm herself down but was failing miserably. Tears once again started to stream down her face. She felt heartache like never before. Grabbing her chest where her heart was located, she squeezed it tightly and started to sob. For the first time in her life, she was all alone.

_'Don't cry little one. I promise that you'll never be alone. Together, we will avenge your l late family. Be strong for the,. You'll get your revenge.'_

_Revenge_

That single word was repeating in the little girls mind over and over again. Suddenly, she felt her heart become like ice.

"That's what I need." She stopped crying and whipped her sore cheeks. "I will avenge them and nothing will stand in my way. I will wipe out those red clouded men. Every last one of them."

She took her stuffed animal that she later found in the river, her last remembrance of her home, and began her new journey.

~One year later~

One year has passed since the girl left, from what was now dust of her homeland. She had visited countless of small villages, training with the best, but never stayed for long. She knew time was running short and it won't be long before someone tries to capture. She was still a child, but had potential, which made rouge ninja want her more. Since she was not oriented what was good or wrong, they could easily brainwash her and make her one of their own. However, they were dead wrong. There was after all more then it meets the eye for little Akuma.

Currently she was in a desert, trying to find her way to the main village but had no luck.

"Chi, are you there?"

She asked her demon, if she could be classified as one, out loud.

_'Where else __would__ I be little one? Tell me, what bothers you?'_

"Well, I've been following the direction you gave me and as the can see, I'M STUCK IN A DESERT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"

_'You don't have to yell! You are in the track however. There is a reason it's called Village Hidden in the Sand. Jeez.'_

Little girl sighed. The trip was taking longer then it should've and she was running out of supplies. Lucky to her, the trip lasted for about one hour more and she arrived at the village gates. The gates didn't look like gates though. They were more of gigantic sand walls and were guarded by only two jonin ninjas.

"Now, I wonder how to get passed them."

_'__Use __your innocence to fool them,like you always do. Just keep your right eye covered.__'_

Akuma nodded to her mentality, and kept her bandaged eye in check. If someone was to recognize her, then her eye would give her out the most. That's why she kept her right side, right arm and leg, bandaged under her icy blue polka dot dress. Her normal eye was icy blue and her long hair was dark as abyss. As a part of her act, she took out her gray old teddy bear from her backpack and held it closely to her chest.

Approaching the gates, one of the jonin noticed her, but rather oddly.

"What the-? Hey Kyou, is it just me or is that a little girl approaching the gates?"

"Have you been drinking again Shuu? Your wife won't be happy to hear that you gave upon giving up drinking."

His partner just shook his head and pointed at Akuma.

"What the-, What is a little girl doing here all alone?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know that? Hey little girl, what are you doing all alone here?" The ninja who went by the name Shuu asked, sounding harshly.

Akuma started to cry as part of her act.

"Shuu, you suck at talking to children."

"It's not my fault you have dozens of them while I none. "

"And let's hope it stays that way." Kyou commented ignoring his reaction and knelt in front of the little girl. "Don't cry child. You'll be safe now. What's your name?"

"Akuma mister." The girl said whipping her fake tears.

"Akuma? Why would one name their kid as a demon?"

"Shut it Shuu." Then Kyou turned to the little girl. "Akuma is a pretty name. They most certainly knew that you would be strong as one, and there is nothing stronger then demons."

'If only you knew. ' Akuma thought. "Really? Mommy and daddy want Akuma to be strong?"

Kyou smiled and patted her head.

"Your way of comforting people sure is weird." Shuu stated.

"Don't listen to that old hag Akuma. Now, let's take you to the Kazekage. He'll know what to do." At his words Akuma smiled widely and jumped onto his back. No one could resist child's innocence in this cold world after all.

"I am not a hag! I am a man!"

But Shuu's yells died as  
Kyou went towards the Kazekage's tower, carrying Akuma on his shoulders.

_'Well played Akuma, well played. '_

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?" The jonin asked, indicating on her bandages.

"Akuma got burned when she was playing with fire. Mommy did no no, but Akuma didn't listen. It's healed but under the bandages are ugly scars. Akuma doesn't want it to be seen." Akuma said half lying. She got burned during the attack but noting could leave scars on her skin due to her excessive healing.

Kyou felt sorry for the girl and decided not to investigate her further.

Akuma watched the sandy buildings. Everything was plane, but not boring. It was fascinating how the buildings managed to hold themselves. They were beautiful shade of gold, and under the blue sky, the village looked beautiful. They entered the High Quarters and Akuma had to climb off the jonin's back. She was a bit disappointed. She hadn't had a piggy back ride in a long time. Passing through the spiral hallways and climbing the stairs to the top floor, finally reaching the Kazekage's office.

Kyou knocked on the door, waiting for an approval from the other side of the door. Upon hearing it, they entered the plane room. A dark haired middle aged man was sitting at a regular desk in blue robes. "What is it?" He asked.

"Excuse us Lord Kazekage, but we found this girl outside the village gates. We didn't know what to do so we thought it was best for you to make this decision." The Kazekage put down his pen and looked at the bandaged girl. Upon seeing her _condition,_ his cold eyes softened. He looked at the jonin ninja who just 1st shook his head.

"What's your name little girl." Kazekage asked.

"It's Akuma sir. I see you staring at my bandages. Do not worry, they are just now scares from an accident. "

Kazekage nodded then continued to interrogate her. "What story doing here at this village all alone?"

"Akuma got attacked and parents are no more. " At that memory, Akuma let out few tears, but was not faking them. She indeed missed her parents dearly. It was not easy for a child to be surviving this cold world. Especially for a person who had once everything then lost it.

"I see. We have spare apartments since not many travelers visit our village lately. You may use one of them. But first tell me, have you had any ninja training?"

_'Ninja training? You can tell them the truth. While you're, you might as well do some missions. It will be easier to survive.'_

"I do sir, but Akuma never officially became a ninja. Akuma has advanced training, that is what daddy always told Akuma."

"If you say so little one. You can do missions to pay the next rent. First one will be free. Now if you don't mind, we can continue this conversation later. I have business to attend to. Kyou, see that the girl gets everything what she needs and escort her to her new home. You are dismissed. "

And with that the two of them left Kazekage's office.

_'Nicely done. You managed to fool one of the five __kages__.'_ Chi complimented her host, which only made Akuma grin.


	2. Chapter 2

_"If anything were to happen to us, we want you to take this scroll and do exactly as it is written in it."_

Her parent's words haunted the dark haired girl's mind as she was sitting on the floor of her new bedroom. In her hands she held the scroll her parents gave her before they died.

_'Are you going to open the scroll or stare at it whole day long?'_ Her inner demon asked her impatiently.

"Well I would have opened it if the damn thing wasn't sealed." Akuma said sighing as she flipped the scroll on the other side. "They could have at least left me a note or something on how to break the seal."

_'There must be something important which they had told you when you were a child. Try to find anything suspicious. Try to find the answer.'_

"Trust me Chi, my mind is sharp. I would sense a lie or anything suspicious in one's words a mile away. However, finding the answer is another story."

Akuma still remembers what her father said to her. One day, during her teachings, her father told her about clan's history. The Kuro clan was well known for their gruesome ways back in the day, especially taking information from their enemies when needed. Not many possessed this ability however. Those who did would drink the blood of their enemies to complete their task, and could learn even the tiniest details of one's life. Thus her father would always say one thing; the answer is always in the blood.

Then the realization hit her. 'Blood… That is it!' With speed, she brought her index finger to her finger and bit hard. She then held her bleeding finger above the scroll as few drops of blood landed on it. To her amazement, the scroll flew up in the air and opened itself, then fell on the ground in front of her.

"Chi, we did it. We actually broke the seal!" But Akuma's excitement died as soon as she saw the strange writing on the scroll. "You have to be joking. How am I supposed to understand this is gibberish!?"

_'Well if you haven't slept on some of your classes you would have. This scroll is written in the ancient language of your ancestors. With my help and with the help of your books you should be able to decode this in-'_

"I think I need to get some fresh air. There is no way in hell I'm starting to decode this now." Akuma said as she got up and left her small apartment. She never liked her old language. Her lessons as a child were never easy, and when learning their old language was added, she reached her limits and gave up on it.

That day in Sunakagure was nothing but unusual. Clouds formed above the village and the temperature dropped way above average. People were preparing for the upcoming storm which came only few times per year and drought which would come after the fresh weather. However you could still see children playing nearby at the village's biggest playground, just where Akuma decided to take a walk. She enjoyed the current weather and preferred it much more. After all, she never was used to dryness. Her small village was located once near Amagakure, land of endless rain which was a perfect terrain for her. Justu's which involved water was her specialty after all.

She stared into the gray clouds and smiled. That however a bad choice she made. Not noticing the ball which flew in her direction, it ended up hitting her face. Instinctively, her hand covered the side and she grumbled in pain. She looked at the direction where the ball came from and saw couple of children waving their hands, signaling her to throw the ball back to them. Instead she threw the ball in the opposite direction, but only to land in the hands of a small boy with red and spiky hair. He looked at the ball curiously then at Akuma and children located not far away from her. The little boy smiled and was about to return the ball, when other children him to keep it and ran away. The frown replaced his cheesy smile. He dropped the ball and sat on the sand alone, poking it from time to time.

_'Kids these days, they're acting so unsocial.'_

"I don't get why act towards a little guy like that, so cruel. Well, might as well get acquainted with someone since apparently I'm going to be stuck here forever."

Akuma walked towards the direction of the red haired who didn't acknowledge her presents and spoke. "They are just being pricks; don't let them get to you."

The boys head went up to see the person who spoke to her. His sea green eyes stared at her filled with astonishment. He never thought there would be a day when someone other than his uncle would speak to him in a normal manner. Akuma saw his innocent eyes full of loneliness, and along with his cute face it couldn't be any more heartbreaking.

'Well it looks like you have competition in looks Akuma.' The dark haired girl agreed with her inner demon. She felt that she needed to cure his loneliness. So she sat in front of him and gave him a small smile.

"What's your name?"

"Why didn't you run away like everybody else?" The boy asked confused.

"Now why would I do that? Want to be friends?"

His frown was replaced by a cheesy smile, and his eyes glimmered, full of hope. "You mean it?"

"I always stick to my words. My name is Akuma."

"My name is… Gaara."

"What an unusual name, but who am I to say." Akuma said chuckling. "Both of our names means demon in some sort of way."

Gaara smile fell a bit, and she looked at his new friend again, couldn't help but staring at her bandaged right eye.

"Does it bother you?" When he was caught staring by Akuma his face turned red and he looked down, shaking his head. "It's not as bad as you think it is, nor it is exactly what you think. I might tell you the story behind my right eye one day."

"So it doesn't hurt?"

"No Gaara it doesn't." Akuma smiled softly and was about to pat his head, but was stopped as sand started to move and grabbed her arm with speed. She was caught off guard and froze in shock. She never saw anything like this technique before in her life.

That is when Gaara also started panicking. He didn't want to lose the first friend he had ever made. However instead of struggling, Akuma stared at amazement, till sand retreated itself.

_'Now this is getting interesting. He is the carrier of Shukaku, the one-tailed demon.'_

"Moving sand, so you're the infamous jinchuuriki of the Village hidden in the Sand. It's alright; I'm not going to run away."

"How can you be so calm around me?"

"Because unlike others, I don't see you as a threat and I know that you wouldn't hurt someone unintentionally. Want to play?"

Gaara couldn't feel any happier. They took the ball which was dropped by other children and played till it began to rain.

"Now what are we going to do?"Gaara asked disappointed at the weather as they sat in the little playhouse in the playground as a shelter for the rain. "I hate the rain."

"I love the rain the best. It can be fun."

"How can it be fun?" Gaara asked Akuma curiously.

"Well, you can run in the rain, splash in the puddles and also I can do this." Akuma extended her hand through the small window of the playhouse, collecting water in her small hand. Then she brought it to herself, and told Gaara to watch carefully. She began to focus and manipulate the water. The water flew in the air and began circling around Gaara, who watched in amazement. The water ended up in front of it and took shape of a star. Then Akuma froze it and the icy star fell in Gaara's lap.

"I heard of water users but Ice?"Gaara was fascinated by this new discovery. "Are you a jinchuuriki as well and can control ice because of it?"

Akuma shook her head. "Sadly no, I control ice because I come from, not one, but two clans. My mother is a Yuki, whose kekkei genkai is this ability."

"Where are your parents?"

"They passed away not long ago." The dark haired girl frowned.

Before Gaara could've asked anything, his name was being called from outside. The two children only then noticed that the rain has stopped and that a sandy-blond hared man, with fair skin and violet eyes, which made him look somewhat feminine, searched for his nephew.

"Over here Yashamaru!" Gaara called his uncle and exited the little house, with Akuma following behind.

"There you are Gaara; I have been looking for you everywhere. Who's this?" The sandy-blond hared man asked.

"This is Akuma, she is my new friend!"

"A friend?" He looked at the dark haired girl and then offered her a gentle smile. "I am glad to see that you made a friend. You only moved here few days ago, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Akuma replied simply.

"How do you know that Yashamaru?"

"Your father, the Kazekage, informed me of her arrival."

_'His father is the Kazekage? They are nothing alike!'_

"It was nice playing with you Gaara, we will continue playing tomorrow since you have to go."

Gaara frowned at their soon departing, but had to let it go. Sun was already setting behind the darken clouds and night was going to catch them soon.

"You promise to be here tomorrow as well?"

"I promise Gaara." Then hugged him and ran back home, knowing that next a lot of work was expecting her for the next few weeks.


End file.
